


Services Rendered

by Aislashu



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bello wants Mike to prove his loyalty, and he has some specific things in mind. After all, he's paying Mike for his services...Bello wants what he's paying for. </p><p>This takes place between Graceland episodes 5 and 6, so no spoilers.  </p><p>This is written for multiple Kinkmeme prompts:<br/>Bello/Mike, he's paying for all of Mike's services (TW: non/dubcon)<br/>Mike/Anyone - Gunplay (oral)<br/>Mike/Bello, dub con gun play</p><p>And partially inspired by the prompt:<br/>Briggs/Mike, in which Mike is not a damsel in distress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Services Rendered

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I do not own these guys. :D Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This work is going to have multiple chapters!

    It was yet another Movie Night with Bello, and Mike was settling into the couch with his bottle of beer. He dressed the part that night so to speak, with a plaid-patterned flannel shirt, tight jeans, and even a pair of cowboy boots. Bello was impeccable of course, with a nice button-down, long-sleeved shirt tucked into fine slacks. Bello settled down, watching Mike, eyes on the connection of lips to beer bottle, watching them cover the tip and Mike's throat bob as he swallowed his mouthful.  
  
    Mike wasn't paying attention, eyes on the screen as the movie menu waited for their input. He leaned back into the couch, legs spread just a touch, resting the beer bottle on the inside of his thigh. Those jeans hugged his ample crotch and gave a good idea that he was packing nicely. Bello turned his head away, grinning softly and hitting play on the movie.  
  
    "So Mike, dressing for the part now? I like that."  
  
    "Thought it was fitting," Mike mused, shrugging and grinning softly.  
  
    "You are just missing a cowboy hat and some chaps," Bello chuckled.  
  
    "Well, if you got any lying around..." Mike teased, grinning.  
  
    Mike wasn't entirely oblivious. Bello had a big thing for cowboy movies...with Bello's consistent impeccable looks, it wasn't a huge jump for Mike to connect cowboy movies with cowboys.  Mike didn't swing that way himself, but he was confident enough in himself to not mind a little flirting from other guys, or being admired by them. He knew his look tonight would likely be appreciated, but he didn't really think it would go further than that.  
  
    "Perhaps," Bello's eyebrows rose and he grinned softly, sipping from his glass. He preferred something a little harder than Mike's beer, himself. He swirled the drink in his glass a bit before he took a sip, looking over at Mike again.  
  
    "I must admit, I did not call you over here for just the movie."  
  
    "Oh?" Mike's brows came together with concern as he looked over at Bello.  
  
    "I want to discuss business. You will come with me soon to a meet with a seller of mine. You will be there as my guard."  
  
    "Of course. That's what I wanted."  
  
    "However..." Bello set his glass down and stood, making Mike look up at him.  "I have to know..."  
  
    "Know what?" Mike was starting to get a little nervous. Had Bello begun to think over Eddie's words?  
  
    Bello moved his hand to the side table and picked up a cowboy-style six shooter with a long barrel. He pulled back the hammer, the gun giving an ominous click as the chamber lined up, the mouth of the barrel pressing squarely between Mike's eyes.  
  
    "I have to know just how loyal you are to me. As my bodyguard, you must be willing to do anything for me. Whatever I ask."  
  
    Mike went a bit cross-eyed looking at the gun. It definitely wasn't Bello's usual fare. Keeping in theme with the night, then. But Mike had a feeling the gun was loaded. If he made a wrong move now, it would be over for him....permanently.  
  
    "You know I'm loyal, Bello...why are you doing this now?"  
  
    "Because I must be sure, Mike." He lowered the gun slowly from Mike's eyes, instead brushing the tip against Mike's lips. "So...tonight, you will prove to me you are willing to do whatever I ask."  
  
    Mike slowly began to realize he may be in trouble...big trouble. He wasn't sure exactly what kind of trouble, but put on the spot like this, no warning, he knew he would be on his own. If he was supposed to go kill someone...take out a disloyal man...he wasn't sure what he'd do. His eyes flicked from Bello to the gun, and he had to make the split-second decision to agree to whatever it was. With the gun against his lips and eyes turning up towards Bello, Mike made his decision. He nodded his acquiescence to whatever Bello had planned.  
  
    "Good...now, you will begin...by sucking this gun."  
  
    "I....what?" Mike wasn't sure he heard right. Had he heard right? Please let him not have heard right.  
  
    "You will suck this gun Mike...like you like your girls to suck your cock. You do like the girls, yes?"  
  
    "Y..yes..."  
  
    "Well...I do not. So we begin with this."  
  
    "I'm not...I'm not gay, Bello..."  
  
    "I am aware of this. You think I would make some gay slut prove their loyalty to me this way?" Bello smirked softly.  
  
    Mike swallowed hard and set his beer bottle to the side and looked up at Bello, hoping the man would laugh and say he was just kidding. It didn't happen. Cheeks flaming red, Mike parted his lips, flicking his tongue over the mouth of the barrel, tasting the cold steel, the hint of smoke and gunpowder. Mike fidgeted his hands in his lap, not exactly sure what to do with them and not wanting to touch the damn loaded gun against his lips.  
  
    "Kiss it," Bello demanded, eyes never leaving Mike's face.  
  
    Mike did, kissing the end of the gun, tilting his head to kiss the side of the barrel next, brushing his tongue over it. He licked down towards the revolving chamber and then licked his way back up slowly, kissing the mouth of the barrel again.  
  
    "We good now?" Mike asked hopefully.  
  
    "We are just beginning, Mike. Take it into your mouth."  
  
    Mike opened his mouth to protest, then remembered the loaded gun just in front of it. Instead he leaned forward, feeling the metal slide between his lips and over his tongue, closing his mouth carefully around it. He closed his eyes, unable to look up at Bello, inhaling nervously through his nose as he kept his lips closed around the first inch of the gun.  
  
    Bello grinned, his free hand moving to stroke through Mike's hair, chuckling when the other man flinched slightly at his touch. But Mike was doing it...that was all that mattered to Bello. Bello cupped the back of Mike's head, fingers lightly curled into the other man's hair and nudging him to take more of the gun. Mike did, nostrils flaring a bit as he exhaled then inhaled again shallowly, hands moving up to grip Bello's legs as he felt the gun move deeper into his mouth.  
  
    Mike gagged a bit when he reached his throat and tried to draw back, but Bello's hand on his head stopped him. He opened his eyes to look up at the man before him, gagging more on the gun as he was forced further until he felt the trigger guard against his bottom lip. Tears sprung to Mike's eyes, feeling that hard metal in his throat and against his tongue, fingers gripping the fabric of Bello's slacks tightly.  
  
    Bello allowed Mike to draw back, just to the tip though, making Mike keep the gun in his mouth. Mike was breathing hard through his nose, face tear-streaked from the gagging he'd been made to do.  His eyes turned up towards Bello and Bello smiled, showing a bit of white teeth, dark fingers caressing through Mike's hair, allowing Mike to draw off the gun if he wanted to. Mike wanted to.  
  
    Mike slowly withdrew his lips from the barrel of the gun, taking a deeper breath through his mouth, hands still gripping Bello's slacks. He hadn't moved far enough for Bello's hand to drop from his hair, and Bello noticed this, continued to caress the thick hair beneath his fingers.  
  
    "Now?" Mike asked, licking his lips.  
  
    "If you want to walk away and never look back, you are done..." Bello grinned. "I like you, so I will not kill you if you wish to walk away...this time. I will not be as forgiving down the line if you betray me...but if you wish to get in with me, you will continue. What will it be?"  
  
    Mike closed his eyes, calming himself down. He couldn't believe he just had a loaded gun in his mouth, down his throat. He couldn't believe this was Bello's idea of a trust test. Couldn't he just stand behind the bastard and catch him when he fell backwards?  
  
    "I am paying for your services. You will service me however I wish, as my bodyguard. That includes ALL my body."  
  
    Shit. Mike took another deep breath, finally having calmed himself down. He opened his eyes slowly and leaned in, licking down the side of the gun slowly.  
  
    "That's what I was hoping to see," Bello said, pleased.  
  
    Mike paused and licked over Bello's fingers, making the other man emit a surprised little gasp before he moved back to lick back up the barrel of the gun, kissing the tip.  
  
    "That wasn't part of the deal," Mike finally said, turning his eyes back up to Bello, brushing his lips over the tip of the gun.  
  
    "It is now."  
  
    "Then I want a 25% increase in my pay," Mike said, dipping his tongue into the opening of the gun.  
  
    "What? No chance. I will increase it 10%."  
  
    "10%? I'm straight, Bello, I don't even like this shit. You're lucky I didn't ask for 50."  
  
    "You have balls, Mike. I admire that."  
  
    "And if you want to admire my balls, you'll at least give me an extra 20%."  
  
    Bello laughed and gripped Mike by the hair, pulling his mouth down over the gun. Mike gagged hard, choking on it, but slurped around the barrel in his mouth. Bello's crotch twitched at the sound and he grinned, watching Mike starting to move on the gun on his own, slurping over the length.  
  
    "Because I like you, I will give you the 20%."  
  
    Mike drew back, nodding.  
  
    "As long as I don't have to like it, we've got a deal."  
  
    "You don't have to like it. Does not mean you won't."  
  
    Mike scoffed and took the gun back into his mouth, though not too far in. He was looking up at Bello, mouth wide open, metal barrel resting over his tongue. Bello watched as Mike's tongue swirled around it, flicked over it, all for Bello's benefit. Mike's lips closed around it again and he sucked it in to the trigger guard again, gagging on the barrel roughly since it seemed like Bello liked it.  
  
    "I think the gun has seen enough action," Bello said, voice a bit huskier.  
  
    "Thank god," Mike gasped, drawing away.  
  
    "You think so now?" Bello grinned, setting the gun aside, lowering his zipper.  
  
    "Well, I kind-of figured that was next," Mike huffed.  
  
    "But you prefer it to the gun?" Bello mused.  
  
    "If YOU misfire, it just means we're done early. If the damn gun misfires, it means I'M done...permanently."  
  
    Bello snickered and drew out a rather thick, veiny cock, breaching 10" in length.  He stroked his length a few times, then smacked Mike across the face with it, sending splatters of precum over Mike's cheeks and making Mike gasp out in surprise.  
  
    "Ugh...really?"  
  
    "I can assure you...you need not worry about....misfires. And as for the gun...well...it was not loaded. This one is." He smacked the head of his cock across Mike's lips, smearing them with his pre.  
  
    "Wha--...mph!"  
  
    Speaking just as Bello was smacking his lips was not a good idea, as Mike found out. It just gave that thick head early access, and he felt the spongy flesh slipping into his mouth. His eyes were wide and he gagged just at the thought of a cock actually between his lips. He brought his hands up, slowly grasping the thick cock, lips spread wide around it as he looked up at Bello.  
  
    Bello smiled down at Mike, and Mike averted his gaze, feeling shamed...dirty. Paid for his services, Bello had said. Made him sound like a dirty whore...and Mike allowed it. And why did that cause a stirring in his pants? Mike inhaled through his nose, sucking lightly on the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue over it, feeling the ridge of the cockhead, swiping over the slit to taste Bello's pre, sweet and a bit slimy. Bello stroked Mike's hair, moaning as the man worked his head, feeling those hands start to stroke over his shaft.  
  
    Mike twisted his head back and forth over Bello's cockhead, rubbing his tongue over the flesh, bobbing his lips up and down on just the end. His hands stroked the rest of Bello's length, and Bello gasped when Mike's teeth caught the rim of his head.  
  
    "Watch those teeth, boy!"  
  
    Mike mmph'd and parted his lips a bit more, trying to be more careful. Bello's hands gripped his head and Mike tensed, instinctively knowing what was coming. He shifted his hands off Bello's cock as Bello forced him down, making him gag as that hard shaft was forced into his throat, spreading it open, making him gag roughly. He gripped at Bello's pockets with his hands, throat constricting and spasming tightly around Bello's length deep inside it. Using Mike's hair, Bello pulled him back and forced him back down, making Mike bob over his length fully.  
  
    Mike sucked best he could, licking at the shaft, groaning around it as it plunged deep into his throat each time. He did his best to be careful of his teeth, but the forceful movements of Bello's hands in his hair and the rough thrusts into his mouth made it hard, and now and then he couldn't help his teeth scraping over Bello's shaft. But it seemed to make Bello use him harder, pulling and twisting his hair, forcing him to go down further and choke harder.  
  
    Bello released Mike and Mike fell back against the couch, panting raggedly and gasping for breath, nose a bit runny and tears streaking his cheeks, lips swollen and glistening with saliva and precum. Mike turned his gaze up to Bello, panting hard, tongue unconsciously snaking out to lick over his used lips, tasting Bello upon them. Bello grinned softly and tilted his head, turning his gaze down towards Mike's shirt and motioning to it.  
  
    Mike glanced down at his shirt and raised shaky hands, starting to unbutton it slowly, fumbling with it due to the shakiness. His cheeks were pink, working his shirt open slowly as Bello watched, idly stroking that spit-slicked black cock and saying nothing. Mike finally got his shirt unbuttoned, letting it fall open along either side of his body to expose his chest and abs. Bello nodded approval and Mike blushed, secretly pleased. His hands shifted, pinching at his own nipples, arching to his own touch. Bello licked his lips, watching Mike, stroking himself a bit more.  
  
    Mike's eyes closed half-way, gasping softly as he pinched and teased his own hard nipples, abs flexing. His cock was straining against his jeans and Bello was standing over him, between his spread legs, masturbating. His lips parted, gasping softly as he watched Bello through his half-lidded gaze, wondering what was next. Bello moved closer to the sofa and raised one leg, bringing his foot up to rest on the cushion next to Mike's hip. He leaned forward, other hand resting on the back of the couch behind Mike's head.  
  
    Mike reached up, grasping Bello's cock in his hand, taking over the stroking for Bello. Bello moaned, arching, hand moving off his cock to pet Mike's hair. Mike kept stroking Bello, hand moving a bit faster, gripping more firmly as he stroked Bello's thick shaft. He brought his other hand up, grasping the head of the other man's cock, squeezing and door-knobbing it, making Bello shudder and moan with pleasure.  
  
    "That is it Mike, such a good boy for me..."  
  
    Mike flushed and licked his lips, watching Bello's cock as he pleasured it with his hands. Bello started to jerk and thrust to his ministrations, and Mike moved both hands to grasp the cock, stroking it faster. Bello arched his back, groaning out loudly as he erupted, thick white spurts of his cum splashing over Mike's exposed chest and stomach,and even his face.  
  
    Mike groaned and aimed that cock up a bit more without thinking about it, feeling the hits of cum against his face, over his cheeks and lips, spilling into his open mouth. Shuddering, Mike moved forward, sliding his lips over that spurting head, breathing hard through his nose, gagging a bit as the viscous liquid filled his mouth and coated his tongue.  Bello had a large load, however, and Mike gagged harder as it completely filled his mouth, but he didn't want to swallow. He rubbed his lips over the head, stroking the throbbing shaft as the cum began to leak out the sides of his mouth around Bello's cock, dribbling over his chin and dripping to his chest.  
  
    Mike shuddered, releasing his own load into his pants as he continued taking Bello's, and finally Bello withdrew from his mouth with a slick, wet pop. Mike leaned back a bit, panting through his nose, mouth wide open as those eyes turned up to Bello. Bello nearly went over the edge again, looking down at Mike holding more than a mouthful of his cum, showing it off to him for approval. Bello nodded his head, and beet red, Mike closed his lips, swallowing the load he'd been holding, though he looked faintly disgusted. But Bello could see the evidence of Mike's own ending, and knew that whether Mike admitted it or not...something about it turned Mike on.  
  
    Bello tucked himself away neatly and zipped himself up. He removed his cell phone, using it to snap a picture of Mike and his cum-coated face and chest, enjoying the look of the well-used man gasping on his couch. Mike didn't even protest the picture, flushing and ducking his head, not sure what he could say. Bello tucked his phone away and removed his wallet, removing three hundred-dollar bills, tossing them onto Mike's lap.  
  
    "For services rendered," Bello said with a little smirk. Turning on his heel, he left the room.  
  
    Mike knew a dismissal for the night when he saw one. He got to his feet shakily, stuffing the money into his pocket without really thinking about it. He left the house while buttoning up his shirt over the drying globs of semen on his body, completely forgetting about the streaks across his face. Driving home, he couldn't believe he'd gotten off a load while being used by Bello. At least he hadn't been fucked.  
  
    Parking the car, he climbed out, running a hand through his hair as he made his way into the house. He just wanted to go up to his room, shower, and fall into bed. He felt completely dirty. Used. But of course, it didn't happen.  
  
    "Another movie night with Bello?" Briggs was coming out of the kitchen, and the rest of the house was sitting around, watching TV.  
  
    "Yeah," Mike muttered, averting his gaze.  
  
    "Yo Levi!" called Johnny, grinning and waving a beer bottle. "Come watch bad movies with us!"  
  
    "No thanks."  
  
    Briggs made to walk by and paused, taking a closer look.  
  
    "You ok?"  
  
    "'m fine. Tired."  
  
    "What's..." Briggs stopped and moved closer. "What's on your face, Mike?"  
  
    Oh, shit. Oh, fucking shit. Mike's eyes went wide and he remembered that his chest wasn't the only place on him he'd been splattered.  
  
    "He fucking raped you," Briggs' voice went hard.  
  
    Fuck.    
  
    "What?" Johnny's voice.  
  
    "It's nothing."  
  
    "It's not nothing," Briggs snapped. "I didn't set you up for this op to be raped. This was MY Op to begin with!"  
  
    Mike said nothing, jaw clenched and eyes downward. He heard the others get up and soon they were all around him, eyes on his shame, feeling humiliated. And starting to get pissed off.  
  
    "That's it, Agent Warren, you're done. We're going to say you're getting shipped out, and I'll step in your shoes."  
  
    "And that's just what you've been waiting for isn't it?" Mike's head finally turned upward, his own eyes hot with fury. "Get the green agent out from under you, so you can take over when he got in where you couldn't."  
  
    "Now listen here, Mike..."  
  
    "NO! You listen!" Mike stepped forward and stabbed his finger into Briggs' chest. "You are NOT taking me off this!"  
  
    "You were just RAPED!"  
  
    "I WAS NOT RAPED!" Mike exploded, stunning everyone into silence.  
  
    Mike took a deep, calming breath, running his hand through his hair.  
  
    "But...Mikey..." Johnny moved in, resting a hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike allowed it, because it was Johnny. Johnny was...Johnny.  "You're straight...right?"  
  
    "That's why Bello did it."  
  
    "Explain it to us," Paige said quietly.  
  
    "Loyalty. It was a fucking test of loyalty, okay? He wanted to see if I'd do anything he asked. I said yes. He had a fucking gun to my head, and I said yes. I thought I was going to have to fucking kill someone. Instead he made me give his gun a damn blowjob as foreplay to giving him one."  
  
    "I'm out of here," Jakes said, unable to hear anymore, turning and heading up to his room. He wouldn't have gone that far.  
  
    "He had a gun to your head. It was still rape. I'm taking you off the case, Mike. That's all there is to it."  
  
    "You just can't let it go, can you?" Mike laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "You can't let it go that Bello took to me more than he took to you, that he wanted me in and shoved you off to the side."  
  
    Briggs closed his mouth tightly, lips thinned out as he glared at Mike, jaw clenched.  
  
    "Quarterback syndrome..." Mike glanced at Charlie. "That's what you were saying right? But it's more than that with you, Briggs. You can't stand that it's not you. All your hard work, and here I am. You've been working it for months, and a few meetings with me and I'm right in the fucking thick. And you know what, AGENT Briggs?"  
  
    Mike stepped forward again, pushing Briggs back and nearly backing him to a wall.  
  
    "I CAN handle it. I gagged on a fucking gun and lived. I sucked my first fucking dick, a fucking Drug Lord's cock, and I swallowed his fucking load for this god damned Op, so YOU KNOW WHAT, AGENT BRIGGS?"  
      
    Mike was incensed, and Johnny finally moved between them, pushing him back. But Johnny being Johnny wasn't enough, and the other man was shoved to the side as Mike advanced on Briggs again, who was too stunned to do anything but watch, not having expected this side of Mike.  
  
    "You are going to leave me on this case. I don't care how fucking jealous or how pissed off you are. You are going to leave me at Bello's side, you are going to fucking leave me positioned to do what I need to do, and you are going to SHUT UP and you are going to TAKE IT. Or so help me god, I will fucking ruin you. ARE. WE. CLEAR?"  
  
    Charlie, Paige, and Johnny stood by, stunned as they watched Mike smack Briggs down in a way they'd never seen before.  
  
    "We're clear," Briggs finally said, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
    Mike turned on his heel and stalked up the stairs. He needed a fucking shower.


End file.
